King Antwort
King Antwort was a minor antagonist who appeared in the 07-Ghost manga series. He was the King of Antwort, up until his death at the hands of Ayanami during the Antwort War. He was the father of Vanessa Antwort, the woman who became the Queen of Raggs- resulting in an alliance between Antwort and Raggs- and father-in-law to the King of Raggs, making him Teito's grandfather, albeit not by blood. Before the Raggs War, the Antwort King seceded from the alliance between the two countries, and later stole the original container of Pandora's Box; but it was later discovered to be empty. Appearance Physical appearance The Antwort king appears to be a rather short, plump man standing at an estimated 5 foot 3 inches, though his actual height and weight are unknown. He appears to be elderly as he has many wrinkles around his eyes and marionette lines around his mouth. His face is square in shape with large, narrowed eyes, a large, pointy nose, and a large mouth with thin lips. His hair is thinning and black in colour. Clothing When seen the Antwort King was dressed in long, extravagant robes embroidered with swirls and lined with fur. His crown somewhat resembles an Aviator hat, but is decorated with jewels. He wears earrings.In Kapitel 26 page 19, earrings can be seen. Personality Though he was only shown briefly, King Antwort appeared to have a very irritable personality, and was shown to be prone to angry outbursts. Relationships Family Ayanami: Despite never being seen interacting with Ayanami before the War, King Antwort appears to have known Ayanami, (as he immediately recognises him) or at least known of his origin concerning the Raggs family. When he sees Ayanami, he calls him a "Barsburg dog"- a possible reference to Ayanami's seeming abandonment of his Raggs family to accept Barsburg, and refers to him as a "low-born Warsfeil". He also knows of Ayanami's intention to open Pandora's Box- something only the Black Hawks knew. Vanessa Antwort: Little is known about King Antwort's relationship with his daughter. It is known that he gave Vanessa's hand in marriage to Weldeschtein Krom Raggs for political reasons. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs: Considering that Antwort eventually seceded from its alliance with Raggs and stole Pandora's Box from Raggs, it is possible that King Antwort, unlike his daughter, did not like or respect Krom and Antwort's alliance with Raggs. History Little is known of the Antwort King's history. At some point in his life, he married and had a daughter, Vanessa. Pre-Raggs War It is known that he gave Vanessa's hand to the King of Raggs in a politically motivated marriage. Shortly before the Raggs War began, Antwort broke off its alliance with Raggs and allegedly stole Pandora's Box from Raggs, as it was seen in the King's possession. Manga synopsis Death When King Antwort was first introduced he was hiding in the throne room of Antwort Palace, which was heavily guarded, and standing protectively before Pandora's Box. Ayanami breaks down the door using his Zaiphon and entered the room, after having fought his way past the guards there. He approaches the King and accuses him of stealing Pandora's Box. King Antwort recognises Ayanami, and responds by angrily calling Ayanami a 'Barsburg dog'. Ayanami seems unfazed by the comment, and replies that he understands that King Antwort wants to keep Pandora's Box, as nobody would refuse the opportunity to obtain the world's knowledge. King Antwort shouts that he (Ayanami) cannot open the box, as Pandora's Box needs the Eye of Mikhail to be opened. He then mocks Ayanami, calling him a 'low-born Warsfeil', greatly offending Ayanami, who then decapitates the King. Trivia *Considering his appearance and Vanessa's age, it is probable that he and Vanessa's mother had Vanessa when they were in their thirties or older, which is fairly unusual for royals in the 07-Ghost world (Krom, Millea Klein, Dalia, and Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg were all presumably in their twenties when Teito and Ouka were born, and it seems that royals generally tend to have children at a young age in the 07-Ghost world). References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Onetime characters Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Nameless characters